wgl360fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Brie Bella
Brie Bella ist eine Diva, die bei der WGL unter Vertrag steht. Geschichte Das Debüt der Zwillinge (Dezember 2011 - Februar 2012) Die Bella Twins, Brie Bella und Nikki Bella attackierten während Kelly Kelly’s Talk-Segment “Diva Dispute” bei SmackDown #02 zuerst Natalya und Eve Torres, als diese als Gäste zum Ring kamen, danach attackierten die Twins auch noch die Gastgeberin selbst. Erst als das Theme von Kharma ertönte, ergriffen die beiden WGL-Diven die Flucht. Ihr Debüt-Match gab Brie bei SmackDown #03, wo sie gegen Layla verlor. Auch eine Woche später verlor die Latina, diesmal gegen Eve. Nach dem Match kamen u.A. Nikki und Kharma zum Ring um Eve anzugreifen. Diese bekam aber Hilfe der zurückkehrenden Trish Stratus und Natalya, die Brie und Nikki auch beim anstehenden Royal Rumble gegenüber stehen sollte. Der damalige Diven GM Vince Russo setzte ein One on Tag Match für den Rumble zwischen den Bella Twins und Natalya an. Das Match verlief für die Schwestern aber alles andere als geplant, denn Natalya konnte die Beiden tatsächlich besiegen! Road to Wrestlamania und Spaltung der Diven (März 2012 - Mai 2012) Bei SD #11 setzte Vince McMahon ein Divas Money in the Bank Match an und die Teilnehmerinnen würden Eve Torres, Michelle McCool, Beth Phoenix und eben Brie Bella sein. Beth gefiel diese Meldung, während die anderen Diven sichtlich besorgt schienen. In der letzten Show vor WrestleMania waren alle Teilnehmerinnen des Money in the Bank Matches in ein Tag Team Match verwickelt, welches Brie an der Seite von Michelle McCool verlor. Das Match beim WrestleMania Axxess lief aber alles andere als geplant, denn mitten im Match kam Kharma zum Ring und zerstörte alle beteiligten Diven. Bei SmackDown #14 stellte die neue Diven GM Stephanie McMahon eine Art Vertrauensfrage und die Bella Twins stellten sich klar hinter McMahon. Bei WrestleMania gab es noch Chaos doch beim PPV Lights Out fand schließlich doch noch das Divas Money in the Bank Match statt, in dem sich Eve Torres durchsetzen konnte. Geschwisterstreit (Juni 2012 - August 2012) In den Wochen nach dem King of the Ring PPV, bei dem Nikki Bella sich zur Queen of the Ring krönen konnte, gab es erste, leichte Spannungen zwischen den Schwestern. Brie schien etwas eifersüchtig zu sein auf den Erfolg Nikkis. Sie nutzte Nikkis Status als Queen of the Ring um sich unter Anderem ein Match um den Divas Duo Title gegen Layla und Trish Stratus zu sichern. Brie butterte Nikki immer weiter unter und ihre Schwester schien auch zu gehorchen. Wenn irgendetwas schief lief in Bries Plänen, gab sie Nikki die Schuld. Die beiden Schwestern konnten sich beim Summerslam zwar gemeinsam den Divas Duo Title sichern doch auch das sah Brie als ihren eigenen Verdienst an. Sie beanspruchte beide Titel für sich. Die Schikanen und die Unterdrückung gingen immer weiter bis sich Nikki Bella das Leben nehmen wollte. Aber selbst dies war der immer egoistischer werdenden Brie Bella keine Warnung. Bei SmackDown #24 tauchte ein Video aus dem Krankenhaus auf, in dem Brie ihre Schwester unter Tabletten setzte und einfach mitnahm. Diese ganze Aktion sollte beim PPV Iron Will negative Auswirkungen haben, denn Nikki konnte sich unter Tabletteneinfluss kaum auf das Match konzentrieren und kostete beinahe den Sieg der Bellas. Brie konnte den Titelverlust noch abwenden doch nach dem Match überließ sie ihre Schwester dem Schicksal und Nikki wurde im Ring von Beth Poenix und Natalya verprügelt. Das Ende der Bellas (September 2012) Brie übte immer mehr psychischen Druck auf ihre Schwester aus und bei SmackDown #27 sprach sie auch aus, was sie die ganze Zeit scheinbar schon im Hinterkopf hatte. Sollten Die Bellas bei Night of Champions ihre Titel verlieren, wäre das Geschwisterpaar Geschichte! Als wenn dies nicht genug wäre, gab Brie ihrer Schwester auch noch einige Ohrfeigen. Der Anfang vom Ende war nach dieser Sache eingeleitet. Beim PPV stand das Divas Duo Title Match zwischen den Bellas und Kharma mit Eve an. Die Fans waren geschockt, als Brie freiwillig in einem Submission Hold Kharmas abkloppfte. Sie wollte ihre Schwester los werden und das hatte sie geschafft. Das endgültige Ende war dann ein Faustschlag Bries mitten ins Gesicht ihrer Schwester. Die Geburt von Misery und Schwesternfehde (September 2012 - Present) In den folgenden Wochen bezeichnete Brie ihre Schwester immer wieder als das Schlimmste, was in ihrem Leben passierte oder einfach als Unglück für Alles und Jeden. Dies sollte sie noch teuer bezahlen. Schon bei SmackDown #29, in einem Match zwischen Brie & Natalya, griff Nikki ein. Sie sorgte für die Niederlage ihrer Schwester und griff Brie danach auch noch an. Schmerzhaft wurde es für Brie auch eine Woche später, als sie eine Entschuldigung ihrer Schwester forderte, dabei handgreiflich wurde und fast schon einen Beat Down von Nikki kassierte. Brie hatte keine Gewalt mehr über ihre Schwester und bekam alles Leid zurück, was sie Nikki angetan hatte. Die Auseinandersetzung der Schwestern gipfelte in einem Match Brie gegen Nikki beim PPV Uncensored, welches Nikki gewann. Nach dem Match sendete sie eine klare Ansage an Brie. Sie wolle nicht länger ihre Schwester sein, nicht länger eine Bella. Aus Nikki Bella wurde Misery und Brie hatte wohl die größte Schuld an dieser "Verwandlung". Bei SmackDown #32 wurde Brie in einem Match gegen Kelly Kelly verletzt und trat erst bei SmackDown #35 wieder auf, verlor jedoch gegen Trish Stratus. Privatleben Noch keine Infos vorhanden. Gossip Noch keine Infos vorhanden. Errungene Erfolge * Divas Duo Title (mit Misery) Typische Aktionen *Diving Crossbody *Hair-Pul Mat Slam *Jumping Snapmare *Standing Hair-Pull *Twin-Magic Eigenschaften Kategorie:Diven Kategorie:Roster